Disastrous Heartbreak
by trixXxie12
Summary: <html><head></head>It is where the saying enters –the saying that says love is blind. It was wrong when she answered him yes. Loving him was her mistake. Tissues are advised and sudden outbreaks are expected. Read.</html>


**ABOUT: **primarily a Bonnie x Damon fiction as I see this plot fits perfectly for them. Plus, major twists inside. So, read!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Diaries. I own the plot. ©2011

**PRE NOTE: **You have been warned! This may contain lots of OOCness or Out of Character. Sanitary tissues are advisable. Please read and review for me to further evaluate. Lastly, ENJOY! Thank you.

**SUMMARY: **It is where the saying enters –the saying that says love is blind. It was wrong when she answered him yes. Loving him was her mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>DISASTROUS HEARTBREAK<strong>

_By trixXxter11_

Chapter 01: My Best Friend's Breakup

* * *

><p><em>Serious consequences of my life probably started mid-March. I had this male best friend. I don't know if you could actually call him best. Actually, I got two –one in every gender. Talking about him, we were pretty much close. I feel comfortable when I'm with him –way too comfortable. We started hanging out sometime two years ago. So, we're pretty tight. Tight to the point I could no longer separate my feelings and him with the usual barrier I put around myself.<em>

"Bonnie! Bonnie! You're not listening!" Elena yelled, frantically waving her hands before her fantasizing best friend. They were currently inside the school cafeteria, eating their lunches. It was more like Elena was eating her lunch. Bonnie? You could probably guess. She was forking her salad but was nowhere near eating it.

"What?" she absentmindedly replied –a proof that she wasn't indeed listening. Elena sighed. After all, she already knows what the cause of this might be. She may not be too sure but she had a great feeling. That's how strong their friendship is. They feel each other's sentiments.

"Damon?" Elena asked softly as she sulked back in her seat, looking with absolute uncertainty and despair after seeing her nod.

"Bonnie, come on! You need to get a grip of yourself! It's not like he is the only hunk guy in town," Elena desperately tried to comfort, urging the other to wake up and meet reality. Bonnie knew what she meant and what she's trying to do. And honestly speaking, she does appreciate it. How her friends tried to help her and advise her to move on. But they all probably don't know her side of the story and what _she_meant –what she _felt_.

"It's not that easy, Elena. You're just saying that to defend your evil twin sister," she answered. She knew it was the wrong answer. Nonetheless, it could still be a possible statement.

"You know me, Bonnie. I and my sister aren't in good terms," Elena replied. Well, it was true. That was one thing Bonnie had liked about Elena. She's different and she understands, unlike her twin.

"I bet that Katherine did some voodoo magic and bewitched him or something," Bonnie further went on, trying to change the topic. Her thoughts wandered through the ceiling, a determined glint visible in her eyes. Well, she doesn't actually feel uncomfortable bashing Katherine's name in front of her sister. In fact, she and Elena share the same thoughts. Elena had actually hated her. For some reasons, yes. She isn't just that expressive of it. After all, she _is _still her sibling –her family whether she likes it or not. Nonetheless, she also understands her best friend. She couldn't help but feel disappointed for her. She was disappointed because she cared for her. She's disappointed because she knew Bonnie wasn't in the fraction of giving him up, thus risking her chances of hurting herself. As her best friend, she doesn't want that to happen –of course.

On the side of Bonnie, she knows her said explanation was impossible and insane but what possible reasons could be valid? That Katherine girl was obviously a temptress –a seductive one at that. Even from the first time they met, Bonnie had already hinted that the witch, or so she used as term for Katherine, had her eyes set on her best friend, Damon. She knew too that he had a little crush on her. Who wouldn't when every time they were together, the only name that escapes his mouth was Katherine this and Katherine that. If only he knew how sick she is every time she hears the name escape from his mouth. Still, she tried to bear –for him. The only moment when she finally broke down was probably when the unexpected thing finally came –just recently. It was totally unimaginable for her to see him advance and finally ask her out. That was why seeing them together this morning totally made her wide-eyed. She knew Damon too much. In any case, they were best friends. And she knew that he isn't the kind of guy who easily lets people read his thoughts. Well, unless you two are really close. Knowing that, it led her to the stupidest conclusion that Katherine must've done something to provoke him. Blackmail him perhaps?

_You could say I always look at the negative sides of the girls who may probably pass as my rival for him. You might think it unfair but that's my way of seeing the optimistic, the brighter side of me. Do not blame nor ask me how I had developed that habit. It just popped out there and then._

"You're spacing out, again," Elena commented, breaking her transitory thoughts. As Bonnie look back at her, she took the time to read the cafeteria clock hanging behind her. It says 12:54 noon. Shoot!She thought.

"Oh yeah, wait, I forgot! I still need to meet up with Mr. Tanner," she said as she stood up and dash off. Well, don't ask her how she suddenly remembered it. She just did. Some sense probably knocked in. Apparently, she was fifty-four minutes late. Mr. Tanner would surely understand emotional breakdown, wouldn't he? The thing he called her for was about the history research as far as she could remember. That same old boring thing she wanted to get over with in a flash. And get over with it she shall. So, Bonnie walked faster –having that reason. She even forgot to fix the area where she ate. Nah! Let the janitor do its job. Well, it is their job after all. Nonetheless, she was mentally thanking the rush. It somehow gave her some time to stop thinking about him and the problematic things of which he is part of.

_Sometimes, I've got to admit I may sound like the usual desperate teenage girls out there. I may sound desperate in thoughts but I sure am not in action –I think. I've always thought that love was something different –something that does not envy and something that does not delight in evil. Yet, It's seems as if I'm more like an infatuated woman than someone who desires true love. But please don't get me wrong! Maybe all you need to do is to understand how I feel. All people pass by this stage, do they? It's not like it's only I who's experiencing this kind of state._

-**DH**-

_So, here I am in the hallways right now. My mind squabbled over a petty little argument again –him. Well, who else would it be? My best friend. Who is now my what? Ordinary friend, probably. But I guess this is what life is all about. It and its irony. You don't get what you want –all that you want all the time. Still, I see no problem in believing and in wishing. If only I was given the chance. If only he could've taken even a minute longer to look at me, then he might've just seen what I truly feel. A lame request. Hah! What a wish!_

As her feet went tap, tap, tap on the eerily quiet marble floors, Bonnie couldn't help but feel that some strange phenomenon is about to happen. She walked through the locker-filled corridors, heading for the faculty main office. The door a few steps away was her only goal. But there's some sort of a detour when her eyes fell on the man with jet black hair, sitting across the open Biology room. A sudden gust of excitement blew past her. She wanted to go to him and talk. Talk about random stuffs –like what they usually and commonly do before. She missed those times. Slowly, a smile crept on her lips. Her previous thoughts, her doubts and her plans somehow wiped out to oblivion.

However, she stopped her tracks the moment she realized he wasn't actually alone. He was rather having a trivial argument with someone who had wavy long brunette hair. Katherine. She is his first girl friend –his new focus for now. Bonnie couldn't help but feel some sudden tug in her heart. Something which made her feel so much pain. She knew Katherine does not deserve him. Yes, she was by far a pretty girl –like her sister, Elena. Nonetheless, she's also a slut –an attention-seeker. If only Damon could see her true colors, she wouldn't stand a chance with him. But alas! The queen of black spades decided to play with the joker on the table. Guess this is finally where the saying "love is blind" comes in.

"Were all the things I did not enough? We're just going out for hours and you're breaking up with me?" Damon asked, heatedly looking at the woman before him. His hands had found its way to her shoulders, shaking it gently –demanding for immediate answers.

"Please be rational, Damon. What we're doing is wrong! Yes, we've been going out for hours only but, but I can't take the guilt!" she replied as she tried her best to ignore his piercing gaze. She tried to free herself from his grip but she couldn't. She was too weak compared to the man in front of her. On the other hand, Bonnie couldn't quite see where this thing is going. Let alone believe what she had heard. Guilt? Her? She's probably dreaming some drama. Besides, guilt from what?

"We both know that. Let's take a break for a while –a year probably? Then, we'll see," Katherine went on when he dared not speak.

"Do we have to? I can't take a year. Please. I can't take it," Damon tried to plead. Bonnie, who had been listening outside all along, felt quite hurt hearing him beg like that. It was out of his principles –definitely not the kind of Damon she had once knew. Also, she was hurt because she sees how he's truly committed to her –Katherine.

"I have decided, Damon. Take it or leave it. Then, it'll be forever," she replied.

"Okay. I'll wait. As long as you won't run away," he answered her –like a baby reassuring for his parents to buy his favorite candies. Nonetheless, Katherine gave him a sheepish nod before pressing her lips in his. They tried to take the time –being like that as they don't know when they both will have it again. The sad part was –Bonnie was there to witness everything. She couldn't help but look away, saddened and hurt by the ghastly view.

_I should not cry! I should not! I should be strong! I'm fine! Besides, they're breaking up. I should be happy. Come on, Bonnie! Be happy! _She tried to mentally cheer herself. Still, a tear has found its way out of her clear eyes. She tried wiping it away.

The moment she had gained consciousness and look up, she was just embarrassed to see herself busted. Her cover was blown and is currently standing right in front of them. If looks could kill, she might've then been dead a million times right now. Both were staring at her, quizzical expressions etched in their faces.

"I, uh, these tears are, uh… I feel for you –both of you," she answered them –stuttering. _Way to go Bonnie!_

"I, I guess I'll be going then," she heard Katherine excuse before walking away. But Bonnie was sure that she had seen Katherine looked at her with unutterable disdain as she walks out. When she disappeared to the hallways, Bonnie just did a shoulder shrug and decided to ignore the whole thing.

"Hey," she started. Her gaze switched towards the sulking Damon. He didn't answer her, merely looked up.

"I didn't mean to, um, eavesdrop. I just happen to pass by," she continued when he didn't answer. Slowly, without even her knowing, she took a step forward 'til she was finally standing right before him.

"Hey, don't be like this Damon. If you want, I could help you," she said again, placing her hand on his well-built shoulders. _If you want, I could give you my heart. Just look at me, you freak! _She wanted to yell.

Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat when he finally looked at her –straightly in the eyes. But somehow, sadness still overtook her. Those were not the same kind of eyes she had previously seen and want. This one's lifeless and boring. _What had happened to you, Damon? _She asked herself. She wanted to comfort him but she knows her boundaries. They may be best of friends but it's still awkward to do that –girl hugs boy, hello? Well, probably not. But with their case, it is.

"You could," he answered her, making her confused.

"Huh?" but before she could further ask, Damon had stood up and cupped her cheeks. She turned beet red after realizing how close their faces are.

"W, what are you doing?" she asked. Her heart finally going wild –like a dog unleashed from its restraints.

"You could help me… by doing this. Be _my _girl," he answered briefly before slamming his lips onto hers.

She didn't know what to do. At first, it got her shocked. Then, she looked at her best friend who was currently closing his eyes. This was not the Damon she knew. Yes, this is what she _wants _but not in this kind of way. It's absurd! He just came from a break up. It just felt so wrong. Their formed friendship might be ruined with this. Besides, she knew she wasn't ready for this –not now with his condition, with both their conditions. But then again, alas, love sure is blind. She took the risks –whatever it may be. She didn't care for she loves him –more than anyone could ever imagine.

"Yes… I'd _love _to," she answered as she slowly closed her eyes and hugged him tight, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

_Look, I know he didn't feel anything with the kiss. It was just a kiss –a kiss unintentionally done because of his heartbroken state. Not to mention, a kiss from his lips that were dirtied by her before I claimed it with mine. I know it! The kiss was just nothing to him. After all, he just thought of me as his best friend –as his decoy for the meantime. I see it in his eyes the moment we parted. All throughout the scene, it was still her that's running in his mind. Nonetheless, I tried to be happy despite the painful truth. I was happy. I may not be his first. I may just be a rebound. He may not be sincere as a lover. I just wanted to savor the moment. I know that this relationship may not work and that it may ruin the friendship we had formed. But I stay firm with my decision. He's mine, even for a short while or even if it's faked –he is. And that's all that matters_.

Poof! Obviously, that was it. They had officially become a couple –a best friend loving her dense best friend. She was beyond happy, you could say. Who wouldn't when someone you love had kissed you? Unknown to her, those doesn't actually matter –not now and probably not _ever_. He honestly doesn't want to make her expect something he could not give. His thinking was all so jumbled. He wasn't actually quite sure what he's doing. But what has been done is done. All he has to do is to look positively. He just hoped… _he can._

* * *

><p><strong>A MUST READ NOTE: <strong>I don't know if it was good. Well, I really think it wasn't good. _Italics _done in paragraphs are of Bonnie POVs. Normal texts meant normal flow of events. Feel free to ask or comment. Well, please do comment and tell me what you think. Worth it to continue?


End file.
